Conventional sensing device contains a flexible circuit board or a pressure plate so as to sense a force change in a contact-sensing manner. However, such a conventional sensing device is produced at a high cost and has a poor reliability, a short service left and a lower sensing sensitivity. Also, the conventional sensing device cannot be used repeatedly.
Silver, graphite slurry and macromolecule resin are applied to manufacture a sensing device so as to conduct electricity efficiently. But the sensing device made of silver and graphite slurry is broken easily.
A conventional intelligent sensing device includes a flexible sensing film on which a sensing line set is arranged, and the sensing line set is made of a single material (such as silver or graphite) or two materials (silver and graphite slurry). As shown in FIG. 1, the flexible sensing film 100 has a single sensing line set 200.
Nevertheless, when single sliver or slurry graphite is used solely, ductility or surface hardness is quite low, thus breaking the sensing line set easily and transmitting signal wrongly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.